ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS3E1 Showdown: Part 1
Plot On Galvan Prime, Ferrick is giving a tour of the Galvan Museum Hall of Predators. He says that the Galvan have use their intellect to defeat every predator in the galaxy except their own: the Omnivoracious. Millions of years ago, the Omnivoracious were wiped out by an asteroid strike and the resulting climate change. The Galvans move on, and the Faction comes out of the shadows. Khyber samples the Omnivoracious skeleton and puts it into the Nemetrix. Mechamorph guards try to stop them, but Malware vaporizes them and says that soon, all of the Galvan will wish to have perished with the Omnivoracious. In Undertown, Ben and Rook are on patrol, and Ben is bored. He fiddles with the Proto-TRUK, annoying Rook. Rook stops the TRUK and suggests that they talk. After reciting obvious facts for Ben, Rook asks him about Feedback, an alien who disappeared from his files a few years ago. Ben refuses to talk about him, but remembers how much he loved Feedback, using him in situations where he wasn't appropriate, like chasing criminals and putting out fires. Rook asks to see Feedback, but Ben ignores him. Ben sees a fire and tells Rook to stop the TRUK. Ben gets out and turns into Heatblast. Heatblast starts absorbign the fire. Pakmar, whose truck is on fire, yells at him to stop, but drives away quickly upon seeing the Omnitrix. Heatblast flies after him and leaps onto the truck as Pakmar shouts at him to go away. Rook follows them in the Proto-TRUK. Pakmar says that Heatblast is ruining his business. Rook tells Pakmar to pull over or be disabled. Pakmar speeds away, saying that the vehicle is actually a barbecue. Rook shoots his tire, sending Pakmar and Heatblast tumbling into the water. The truck and Heatblast plunge under. Heatblast emerges, totally put out, and realizes that Pakmar is still trapped in the truck. He dives under and burns a hole in it with some effort. Heatblast swims to the surface with Pakmar and turns into Ben. On Galvan, Ferrick shows Azmuth the dead Mechamorphs. Azmuth tells Ferrick to alert the guards that Malware is around. When Ferrick leaves, the museum seals itself. Psychobos taunts Azmuth from a ceiling booth, where Khyber is with him. Francis emerges and Psychobos points out the Nemetrix, his "superior" Omnitrix. Azmuth dismisses it as a cheap knockoff. Psychobos has Khyber turn Francis into Omnivoracious. Azmuth flees from Omnivoracious and hides behind an exhibit. Azmuth says that proving that Psychobos is smarter isn't worth this, and that he doesn't care. He tries to teleport out, but Psychobos took precautions to prevent him. Azmuth tries the reverse, and teleports Rook and Humungousaur in, along with part of Pakmar's truck. Khyber sees Ben and turns Omnivoracious into Tyrannopede, wanting to finally kill Ben and get his trophy, althought Psychobos tries to stop him. Azmuth says that he'll explain later and Humungousaur runs from Tyrannopede. Tyrannopede chases him around the museum as Rook admires Azmuth. Psychobos angrily yells down that he is smarter, and tells Khyber to cooperate. Ben turns into Ball Weevil and makes a ball that he then fills with exhibit debris. Tyrannopede turns into Terroranchula and destroys the ball, then nets down Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil turns into Ben and calls for help. Azmuth tells Rook that he has a plan and grabs a bone and the Proto-Tool. Ben turns into Big Chill and freezes Terroranchula. He turns into Hypnotick and hypnotizes Big Chill. Azmuth carves the bone while Big Chill floats towards Hypnotick. Azmuth blows the whistle he made from the bone, turning Hypnotick into Francis. Khyber turns him into Hypnotick and Big Chill is once again hypnotized. Azmuth tosses Rook the whistle and he turns Hypnotick into Francis. Khyber turns him back into Hypnotick. Rook turns him into Francis and Psychobos shocks Khyber, telling him to concentrate on Azmuth. All that this does is anger Khyber. Big Chill freezes Francis's legs and Azmuth scratches him. Psychobos shocks him again, forcing him to turn Francis into Omnivoracious. Omnivoracious grabs Azmuth in his mouth. Azmuth tells Rook to throw him the whistle. He does, and Azmuth turns Omnivoracious into Vicetopus, Psychobos's predator. Vicetopus reaches for Psychobos and grabs him out of his booth. Khyber refuses to help. Big Chill flies to the booth, but Khyber is gone. Big Chill turns into Ben and reports his discovery. Psychobos says that he and Khyber have been in league with Malware, and Rook realizes that Malware took the Galvan security codes when he raided the Proto-TRUK. Azmuth whistles and Vicetopus squeezes Psychobos harder, then releases him. Ben wants to go after Malware, but Azmuth says that Ben doesn't want a repeat of Feeback. When Rook is confused, Azmuth makes Ben explain. Five years ago, Feedback turned into Ben after playing with car batteries and went to the Rustbucket. Azmuth was there, and he told him not to grow so reliant on Feedback. Angry, Ben storms out, and Gwen follows him. Malware arrives and shoots the Rustbucket. Gwen tries to right it, and tells Ben to go Diamondhead, as he has only ever defeated Malware as Diamondhead. Ben turns into Feedback instead and tries to redirect Malware's blast, but Malware grabs him and starts to absorb him. Malware tears Ben out of Feedback and tosses him aside, then disintegrates Feedback. Malware demands the Omnitrix, and Ben, crying, shoves it into him. Malware tries to absorb it, but overloads and explodes. In the present, Azmuth explains that the Omnitrix would never accept Conductoid DNA again.The room fills with smoke. When it clears, Khyber has left with the Nemetrix. The trio go outside, where Psychobos and Francis are being arrested. Suddenly, Galvan B blows up. Impact *Francis transforms into Omnivoracious and Vicetopus for the first time *Young Feedback makes his final appearance in Omniverse *Present Azmuth is introduced *It is explained how Ben lost Feedback *Malware destroys Galvan B *Dr. Psychobos is arrested *Khyber escapes with the Nemetrix Characters Characters *Ferrick *Galvans *Mechamorphs *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Young Ben *Young Gwen *Pakmar *Azmuth Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber *Malware *Francis *Crooks Aliens *Feedback (young Ben) x4 *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Ball Weevil *Big Chill Nemetrix Aliens *Omnivoracious x2 *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula *Hypnotick x3 *Vicetopus Category:Episodes Category:Malware Arc Category:Khyber Arc Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes